Kagome New Life
by mysteriousmaidenwarrior
Summary: This is actually a crossover with Kaichou wa Maid-sama! I do not own either Inuyasha or the Kaichou wa Maid-sama! Kagome end up moving and entering a new school. There are many changes in her life that change her. Can anyone break through her wall? I need to proof read better. I corrected several mistakes and omissions. Hopefully the corrections will show up soon.
1. Chapter 1

I started a poll about bringing past demon friends into this story on my profile.

It has been hectic since being sent back through the well for the last time. Kagome not only had to deal with never seeing her friends again but, also had several problematic issues . Her school finally decided to kick her out. She wondered what took them so long with all the times she miss and the flimsy excuses her grandfather gave. It was a miracle that they did not call child services on her family.

While she was gone, her grandfather past away and her mother could not keep up with the finances. Mom did not want to add any extra stress to Kagome. She kept everything from her.

Kagome did not realize her grandfather's failing health and the cost of treatments. The eviction notice was served last week.

Over the summer they move to a rundown house in a poor neighborhood. Her mom did her best but the only job she could find did not pay well. Kagome found one in a different neighborhood. It was not a job she wanted but she could not afford to be picky. She hated her uniform and the basic idea. She is a maid in a cafe.

Kagome spent all of her time studying to make up for the last couple of years. The past influence her to become stronger, so she constantly works out and learned how to protect herself.

The school they could afford was one that few girls came to and the males were allow to run amuck. The teachers turned an blind eye. The girls were continuously harassed and had to deal with trash and dirt everywhere. They were not even safe in their own shower room. Kagome grew to hate men.


	2. Chapter 2

"There goes the demon president," " Man hater." " Hide your books. She coming."These are just a few of the statements made when they see Kagome coming.

Kagome now has the reputation of being a tough, no- nonsense President that keeps the boys in line; even if she needs to manhandle them. The girls and teachers love her. The boys however...

Earlier today Kagome had to get after Naoya Shirakawa , Ikuto Sarashina, and Ryuunosuke Kurosaki. They came to school with their shirts unbuttoned and untucked. Naoya was wearing piercing in his ears. After Kagome finished telling them everything wrong with their atire and slammed the gate shut . She instructed not to come back until they were presentable.

The student council was questioning the need for a school guide. Slamming her fist on the desk loudly, "Of course we do. We need rules to enforce due to the school is full of savages!"

Kagome was doing her after school rounds and saw that Naoya and his partners trying to force a girl to do their after school girl was trying to tell them she had plans, but they kept pushing.

"You can go, I'll take care of it." she spoke softly to the girl.

Nayoa sneered at her, "You again."

"Thats my line, you idiot trio!,"she yelled.

"You're calling us idiots." he angerly replied.

"You don't deserve to be call by your names."

"Do your own chores or get bathroom duty for a week."

" You need to dress correctly. Take off those earrings."

"I do it later." he replied to her demands.

"Now!" as Kagome jumps up and yanks the earring off.

"Shes insane." scream the Trio as they ran away.

Continuing her rounds she came across a girl crying. It's that guy that is always making the girls cry. He make me sick. I hate guys that hurt the girls.

"Stop making girls cry." she demanded.

"I was just rejecting a confession." Usui calmly replied. "Later." I wonder how many times she will say that to me.

Kagome was called in to do extra shift since someone called in sick. She appreciate the money due to the gates breaking and her foot going through the floor She still dislike her job. Dressing up in a frilly maid outfit and calling her customers master was degrading. She hopes no-one would ever find out her job.

The long day was finally over. All she had to do was take the trash out in the alley to the dumpster then she can change and go home to study.

"Wow. The Prez is a maid" , stated Usui as he walks by.

I could only wish I own Kaichou Wa Maid and Inuyasha. This story is following the amine. I strongly encourage to watch it. It is totally better.


	3. Chapter 3

When Kagome was leaving work she saw Usui waiting for her. They discussed the reasons that she chose to work there and not somewhere closer. Kagome mentioned that she needed stamina to help her keep her grades up. Usui understood that she went to a school full of boys due to the lower cost.

The next several days Kagome was nervous anytime she hear the word made. She kept thinking they were saying maid. So far it seem like her secret was safe but still wondered if Usui had an ulterior motive.

Sakura and Shizuko came to her asking for help. They were not able to go upstairs to the flower arrangement club due to a boxing bag laying in the stairs. Grabbing the heavy boxing her flipped it off the stairs with a back kick. The bag loudly landed on the ground drawing the attention of the boxing club. They came out of the room yelling but quieted when they saw Kagome. She instructed them to put it up. Sakura was so happy she hugged Kagome and Shizuko gave her a flower as a token of appreciation. Holding the flower to her face smiling, she said thank you. Usui was spellbound to the picture that she made. Sakura notice Usui. Kagome asked what he was doing there. He just shirked and walked away. Sakura went on about how great Usui was. That he was the one shining light in a school of dirty boys. That he did not care about girls but they kept confessing to him anyways. Kagome was surprise that he was so popular.

Later at work Usui entered the Cafe. This angered Kagome but she took the challenge and preform her maid act. As she bowed and said Master Usui started snorting. This continue to irritate Kagome. Usui could not keep his eyes off of her and the other maids was wanting to know if he was her boyfriend.

She responded,"No way."

aaaaaa

This is a short update. I needed to insert this before the previous chapter. I am mainly focusing on The Trouble a Fairy Makes at this time.


	4. Chapter 4

Ginta and Hakkaku just finished their demolition job. They are experts at destroying skyscrapers. The destruction is something their wolf natures crave. They were discussing grabbing a bite to eat.

"Too bad Koga is in Europe racing," Ginta stated. They where walking down the street looking for a cafe.

"He always did like speed, You can't slow him down" Hakkaku replied. "How about here?"

" Wolf Day? It might be fun,"Ginta replied entering the Maid Cafe.

The maids had furry ears and furry tails."That makes me feel like howling,"Hakkaku joked.

Kagome came up to them and bowed, "Welcome Masters, please come this way."

After ordering Ginta said, "She reminds me of Kagome. There is no way a human can live 500 years."

"I know. But she has the same scent of purity," Hakkukak stated.

"It must be her great-great-great-granddaughter or something." Ginta mention.

"She does make a cute wolf. Kagome, I remember was much more loving," Hakkukak stated.

"Look at that blond hair guy at that table. His eyes never leave her. Let's mess with him," Ginta replied.

"Miss, do you want to come stay at our den tonight? It can be like old times. We can look at the stars and howl all night," Hakkukak teased.

Kagome drop what she was doing and ran over." Ginta, Hakkukak, is that really you?"

"It is sis," they replied as they hugged her.

Usui broke the pencil he was holding. _Who are they and why does she let them touch her and not me?_

Noticing Usui"s reaction they started laughing. "What would he do if Koga was here calling her his women?"

After a few minutes they promised to come back and stay in touch.

"I get to call Koga first."Ginta said.

"Put it on speaker phone so we can hear his response, and tell him that she was dressed up as a wolf." Hakkuak laughed.

They never had so much fun getting dinner.

I thought I bring some visitors from other animes into the cafe .


	5. Chapter 5

Usui was asking around trying to find out more about Kagome. Takewaza went to middle school woth her and mention that she change when the family had some problems. Tazewaza also thought it was strange that Usui was even asking about girls let alone the President.

Kagome was really getting annoy that Usui was back again. Why is he just starting at her. Her boss thought he was interested in her and had a sad look. She look over and saw it and turn red.

Kagome was stewing about her job being a game for Usui to enjoy. It is a form of torture, that is why he is keeping quiet. She can not stand Usui. To top it off he rank higher than her.

After seeing her rank, Kagome went into a room and caught a group of boys reading Magna magazine. She thought it was suspicious and confronted the boys about it. she remove it and the boys argue back that she play favorites with the girls. Backing down she offer to take the names of all the magazines to review for both the boys and girls to see what conforms with the school rules. Some of the girl stated that it was a lot to take on.

She was reading the magazines in the student council office and the treasurer brought up the fact he was having problems with the accounts, so Kagome ended up with that responsibility also. "I am so tire and have so much to do."

Usui been watching her throughout the day, he ask her is she was a masochist. Kagome got upset that he was here. Can't a girl get a break, he is everywhere. Feeling weak she fell back and Usui caught her. Slapping his hands off because Kagome did not want him touching her. She wanted nothing to do with him. Yelling at him that she did not need help from the likes of him.

She was working that night and kept getting weaker and weaker. Kagome started coughing throughout the day. as she was emptying the trash, the three delinquents were delighted that they found the President working as a maid. They grab her arms and try to take her picture and wanted her to serve them properly. Kagome was too ill to fight them off. Usui stop them from touching her, saying don't touch because she is cute. Usui concern about her health, glare at the trio and they ran away. Shocking Usui she apologizes for being ill. He reassure her that it is Ok and he will take care of her.

Waking up in the morning,she found Usui scarf on her bed. Her Mom told her about the call from her manager and told her to rest today. Kagome felt much better after a day of rest.

Talking to Usui on the roof, he reassure her that the trio will not talk about her job. Concern that they realize it , she ask how did he stop them. He simply told them that it was his secret pleasure and for them to keep it quiet. So course if I said I was worried about you, you will just get upset. He went on ow she should not be ashamed of her job and how he respects everything she tries to do.

he gave him back the muffler and mention that she could not think of a proper thank you gift. Usui mention that she could be his personal maid for a day.

End of episode 2 I am not very happy with this.


End file.
